fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kimiko Himura
|name = Kimiko Himura Cerberus |kanji = |romanji = Himura Kimiko |race = Hellhound |birthdate = August 18th |age = Unknown (Chronologically) 21 (Biologically) |gender = Female |height = 5 ft 7 in |weight = 143 lbs |eyes = Light Blue |hair = Black and White |affiliation = Demon World Nurarihyon (Loosely) |occupation = Guardian of the Demon World |base of operations = The Void |magic = Hellhound's Decree Magic Gem |alias = Kerberos Guard of the Underworld Hound of Hades Three-Headed Dog Hellhound of the Apocalypse The Pyromancer |partner = Karin Himura Miku Himura |weapons = Magic Gems |relatives = Echidna X (Mother) Typhon Himura (Father) Karin Himura (Persona) Miku Himura (Persona) Kazuma Himura (Younger Brother) Chimera Himura (Younger Brother) |birthplace = Demon World |blood type = A-|status = Alive|caption = |previous occupation = None|previous partner = |team = |marital status = }} Appearance Human Form Out of all Cereberus's personas, it is Kimiko that resembles her parents the most. Similarly to her father, Kimiko's hair is both black and white with black being on the right side and her white hair being on the left. Her hair reaches just below the center of her back and her bangs are swept slightly to the right with the rightmost bang being slightly longer than the leftmost bang. Matching her white and black hair, Kimiko has light blue eyes that seem to twinkle before saying something witty or sarcastic. Like her mother, Kimiko has a well-toned and athletic build. She also still looks to be in her prime with a physique similar to someone around twenty years old, despite how old she is due to her inability to age out of her prime. Contradictory to common belief, Kimiko isn't always surrounded by a heat wave, despite the extremely high temperature of her body. However, heat waves do tend to appear whenever Kimiko is annoyed or angry. This seems to slightly compliment the common stereotype toward fire-based mages about how they usually have explosive or red-hot anger. Demon Form Personality Kimiko is the name given to Cerberus's birth appearance and personality and therefore Kimiko is known as the main persona and the persona that appears most often while in human form. When Kimiko was a child, she was very kind toward the people around her, especially her fellow Personas. She also seemed to be very proud that she was the daughter of Typhon and Echidna who, were both very powerful demons. When Kimiko turned ten, she began to stop being visibly proud and started to try her own place in this world. While she did still love her parents, this change was probably brought about because she didn't want to inconvenience her parents by relying on them for all of time. During this part of her life, Kimiko's personality changed a lot. At one point she was more like Miku while later she began to act similar to Karin. When Kimiko turned 15 she became a loner as she focused more on mastering her magic. When he parents tried to talk to her out of worry, she often replied by talking about how the only friends she needs were Karin and Miku. Once she began to guard the entrance to the Demon World and started to get some notoriety she began to open up once more. It was around this time that she gained her first personality trait that would stay with her for the rest of her life: her confidence. Unlike most beings who are confident, Kimiko wasn't overly confident. In fact, ever since she gained this trait she would become very happy whenever she found someone of equal strength of stronger. She would become even happier if she was beaten because she believed that growth takes place the most when you are losing. This is possibly why Kimiko is currently so powerful. Relationships Karin Himura Miku Himura Kazuma Himura: ]] Nurarihyon Shen'Nefer Nakano Shai'nefer Nakano Shadya'nefer Nakano History Cerberus was born from Echidna and Typhon Himura, two of the oldest living demons inside a cave in the Demon World. Echidna and Typhon are so old and powerful that they are considered primordial demons. Since this is the case, it wasn't a big surprise that their firstborn child held incredible power within her. As Cerberus grew older more of her abilities awakened and by the time she was five years old she was already significantly stronger than demons twice her age in terms of physical and magical abilities. When Kimiko turned six years old, her mother taught her the basics of fighting and two years later Karin and Miku learned the basics of fighting. When they learned the basics, Karin began training herself in Organic Link Magic and Amplifier while Miku began training herself with using Spatial Magic. Two more years after Karin and Miku began training, Shen'Nefer gave Kimiko a grimoire that held the secrets of how to use Hellhound's Decree. As the years passed and Cerberus grew older, each of the Personas became very powerful. They got so powerful that Cerberus was only 19 years old when she was asked by the ruler of the Demon World to guard the entrance to the Demon World. Cerberus accepted the job instantly. As Cerberus grew up and guard the gate, she met and fought a lot of strong mages. At first it was very hard, but as time passed Cerberus began to grow strong at a very fast rate. She became so strong that she earned the respect of many demons and as a result she gained many allies and friends. Centuries later she began hearing rumors that there were now two more of Echidna and Typhon. The fate of one of the children was unknown, but the second child, Kazuma was apparently so strong that Echidna was forced to seal away most of his powers and send him to Earth Land in order to keep him safe. Growing interested in this boy, Kimiko finally decided to visit him a couple of years later. Cerberus, especially Kimiko, was disappointed when she found how weak he was. Embarrassed, Cerberus returned to The Void and searched for her parents. After a year of searching, Kimiko found her mother and asked if there was anyway here brother could get stronger. Echidna replied by saying that if he ever shows great control all Kimiko would have to do was flow her magic power into him, permanently breaking the seal, allowing Kazuma to access his full power. When she returned to the gate, Cerberus decided that she would become an obstacle for Kazuma in order to give him the drive to become stronger. She did this by spreading rumors about herself in a certain way so that these rumors would always be around Kazuma. A couple of years later, she heard that Kazuma had become an apprentice to a very powerful mage. Afterwards, she stopped playing an active role in his life and decided to wait to hear the fruits of his training. Eight years later, while Karin was guarding the gate, a demon reported to her that Kazuma was frozen in ice. Angry, Karin sought out the mages and she eventually found them. When she did find them she mercilessly killed them both. During the next 170 years, Cerberus began hearing rumors that the Celestial King had turned Kazuma's soul into a Celestial Spirit and changed his name to Sirius. These rumors began to die down 70 years after the incident. The rumors picked up again 100 years later saying that Sirius had joined Tartarus. Miku believed that rumor was trying to say that Kazuma had escaped the ice, but the Cerberus didn't believe it because not even she could find where he was. This idea was proven true when Cerberus could smell Kazuma's sent on two mages who asked her to help them train. One of them was an ice mage. Kimiko was immediately interested in his abilities and hoped that he would be strong enough to allow Kimiko to go all out. While he was powerful and skilled, he stood no chance against Kimiko and he lost. The other one, who Miku trained, also seemed to have great power, but unlike the ice mage, she lacked skill. A couple of days after Kimiko's fight with Sub-Zero, Echidna came to visit her. Echidna explained how she saw the fight and was impressed and as a reward she channeled a portion of her curse power to Kimiko's side of Cerberus's Magic Origin. The power seemed to much for Kimiko since she retreated into Cerberus's subconscious and Miku appeared in her place. For months, Kimiko stayed in Cerberus's subconscious. Karin was unable to pull Kimiko's soul to the surface. At the same time, Karin was unable to change spots with Miku, trapping Karin's soul in Cerberus's subconscious. Most demons believed that this was because that portion of Cerberus's Magic Origin was being overwhelmed by curse power. However, this was not the case. It simply was to busy transferring the curse power into a form that Kimiko can used. Finally, on the fifth month, Kimiko awakened without warning. During a sparring match, it was discovered that Kimiko's hellfire had become a lot more destructive and hotter and it had also become easier to control. The most disturbing thing about the change is how the hellfire seemed to have a very foul odor similar to Echidna's hellhound energy. Soon after the discovery of this smell, people noticed that the hellfire could slowly burn away away a victim's soul in the same way hellhound energy can chip away a victim's soul. Synopsis Equipment *'Magic Gems:' Magic and Abilities Hellhound's Decree Hellhound's Decree is a form of Caster Magic, Black Art, and Lost Magic that Kimiko learned from a book that Shen'Nefer gave her. Hellhound's Decree is a hellish magic that is focused on giving the user, Kimiko, the abilities and properties of hell turning her into a living and walking representation of absolute evil. This is done through the focused training required to learn Hellhound's Decree. The training is focused on the strengthening of Kimiko's emotions, in particular her negative emotions like rage. This training gave her the ability to passively use her negative emotions to draw in the ambient energies around her. Her negative emotions corrupt the ethernano to the greatest degree possible to transform into the malefic ethernano, curse power, and Magic Barrier Particles present in hell. Her body ejects the already present ethernano and replaces it with the newly created corrupted ethernano that possesses the attributes of hell. These corrupted ethernano particles is what makes her into the living representation of hell because she will gain the physical and spiritual traits of hell. One trait in particular stands out above all others because of how she specializes in hellfire. That is her body heat. Saying that her body heat is ridiculously hot would be an understatement. Her presence alone can reduce a forest of trees to ash in a second and with a swipe of her hand she can melt the ice of God Slayers or evaporate the water of God Slayers. Furthermore, her body heat is so high that she was able to fight the infamous Sub-Zero without being frozen and even go so far as to give him a small burn. The corrupted ethernano particles also give her an immunity to anything associated with hell like heat, fire, darkness, and pain. She can also absorb these things through her body to empower herself. *'Flash Fire:' With a flick of the wrist, Kimiko is able to unleash a very large wave, blast, ring, or burst of heat that can be large enough to reduce an entire forest to ashes instantly. The heat produced by this spell has been shown to be hot enough to instantly and easily evaporating the water from a God Slayer Magic. **'Instantaneous Burn:' This basic spell allows Kimiko to instantly burn anyone she comes into physical contact with. The burn can range from a simple first-degree burn to a fifth-degree burn. *'Hellhound's Howl:' The howl of Cerberus, in particular Kimiko is feared far and wide. Just the mere mention of it is enough to cause widespread panic because of how synonymous it is with death. Just like Echidna's Hellhound Curse, the howl of Cerberus is perceived to be an omen of death. This is all thanks to the spell Hellhound's Howl. To perform the spell Kimiko takes a deep breath before letting out a blood curdling while letting out a volley of corrupted ethernano subparticles. These subparticles corrupt anything they touch. Plants and animals quickly decay to nothing, the air becomes foul, and the atmosphere becomes rich with curse power. Opponents who are within range will have the ethernano that composes their body transform into Magical Barrier Particles for a brief second. However brief it may be, this will poison any non-demonic foe within range severely. With every passing second the effects of the poison become worse and worse if opponent doesn't receive treatment. In only 15 minutes the effects can become severe enough to kill. With effects like this it is little wonder why a simple howl is so terrifying. **'Hellhound's Fury:' *'Hellhound's Life Rending Claw:' Kimiko releases corrupted ethernano and magic power from her hand in an 8:2 ratio. The corrupted ethernano is merged with the magic power to create malefic energy that wildly cloaks the hand. By bringing the wild energy fully under control she is able to thinly layer malefic energy over the hand, increasing its density in the process. From here she scratches the opponent, releasing a multitude of particles from hell into the opponent's body. These particles begin to rapidly destroy the body from the inside out. The first to go is their sanity and reasoning skills, followed by senses and control over their body and finally their life minutes later. If Kimiko chooses, she can quickly compress and decompress the malefic energy upon contact to increase its cutting power or propel the opponent back at high speeds. *'Hellhound's Corrupting Fang:' *'Hellhound's Flaming Fur:' Magic Gem Magic Gem is a basic Holder Magic used by Kimiko Himura. This magic makes use of a special type of lacrima called Magic Gems. These gems come in many different forms and each form can do something unique, making this a very easy to use and diverse magic. To activate the gems all Kimiko has to do is flow her magic power into them. She has developed a way to dramatically increase the power and efficiency of the gems by flowing malefic force into the desired gem. This method is known as the Cursed Gem Arts. Lastly, Kimiko mainly uses this magic against weak and annoying opponents who she deems unworthy to see her Hellhound's Decree. *'Explosive Gem:' Explosive Gem is a bomb-type gem that is just large enough to comfortably fit in Kimiko's palm. It is differentiates itself from the other gems in terms of appearance by its silver color and the size. When magic power is infused into it. Once infused, it will begin to glow silver and when it makes impact after being thrown it releases an explosion. The power and size of the explosion depends on the amount of magic power that was infused into it. Typically, Kimiko usually uses this gem to set herself up for a more powerful attack, so the explosion is rarely very large. **'Timer Gem:' *'Implosion Gem:' *'Barrier Gem:' *'Flammable Gas Gem:' Cursed Fa Jin Cursed Fa Jin is a fighting style derived from Fa Jin. At first glance or even at second glance, the fighting style doesn't look particularly impressive nor is it flashy. It doesn't have to be because its focus isn't on ending a fight as quickly as possible. Instead, its specialty lies in long prolonged fights. The type of fights that require a lot of patience. For this reason, Kimiko doesn't need to focus on stuff like outpacing, outsmarting, or overwhelming her opponent. All Kimiko needs to focus on is keeping up, which takes a huge burden off her shoulders. This type of focus makes the fighting style a reaction-driven one instead of an action-driven one. With this type of mindset, she has made defending off powerful creatures like dragon kings and lesser gods and goddesses seem like a walk in the park. Hellhound Physiology *'Immense Physical Prowess:' **'Semi-Immortality and Regeneration:' **'Weaknesses:' ***Music: **'Enhanced Senses:' ***'Soul Detection:' *'Animus:' As the name may suggest, like all hellhounds, Cerberus has the ability to effortlessly transport herself to Earth Land and back to the Demon World on a whim. *'Curse Power:' As the daughter of two demons who possess curse power, Cerberus has curse power as well. However, Cerberus doesn't have nearly enough curse power to be able to use a Curse. Instead, this curse power is the primary reason why she is able to live so comfortably in the demon world, which is a place almost absent of ethernano and filled with curse power, despite the fact that she uses magic. Kimiko once stated that her curse power is more like a vaccination than another weapon at her disposal. In addition, this curse power gives her a high tolerance to Magical Barrier Particles. While she isn't immune, she is able to handle being around low to moderate levels of Magic Barrier Particles with very little to no discomfort. *'Telekinesis:' *'Hellfire Manipulation:' *'Calokinesis:' Kimiko has the ability to create, increase, transfer, and control heat in limitless ways. This is done by using her mental energy to increase the kinetic energy in atoms then using the mental energy to control or contain the heat. Kimiko has shown so much skill that she is able to effortlessly increase the kinetic energy of atoms and molecules in any given object to the object's combustion point. Possessing this ability also allows Kimiko to generate heat from her body and then control it by manifesting her mental energy and then transforming it into heat energy. The amount of heat Kimiko is capable of making seems to be limitless, which allows her instantly generate enough heat to burn an entire forest with a mere flick of her wrist. Over the years Kimiko has found numerous ways to use this ability. One of these applications is electricity immunity. This is done by using her ability to increase heat to superheat the air around her in order to create an air lens to block off electricity. She can also create and manipulate sparks by burning quickly burning particles, ethernano, or other substances to the point that it sparks. Kimiko can also create hot air by increasing the kinetic energy in the air around her then manipulating the air or wind by focusing on the heat present in the air or wind. Kimiko has also shown the ability to create and manipulate explosions by controlling heat. This is down by rapidly increasing the volume and kinetic energy in a particle or substance by increasing its heat. Kimiko can use this ability to create steam or superheated steam by increasing the temperature in the water vapor or molecules around her. She can use this ability to create steam a lot more dangerous by increasing the heat of water inside a target, causing them to severely perspire and dry out whenever she touches someone. This can result in effects like severe dehydration. She has shown the advanced ability to combine this ability with fire or hellfire in order to create the same effects whenever her flames touch a target instead of burning the target. She primarily uses this type of fire, which she has given the name "Purgatory Flames", against those who are immune to fire. Kimiko can create and then manipulate dew by increasing the atmosphere's temperature around water vapor or water molecules. This causes the moisture to condense at a greater rate than it can evaporate, resulting in the creation of dew or otherwise known as water droplets. Kimiko can transform dew into frost and then control it by drawing in the heat from the dew. Kimiko has also shown the ability to increase the heat of her magic power in order to make a type of fire red energy called inferno energy. *'Personas:' Persona is a very unique ability that only Cerberus possesses. As stated above Cerberus has multiple human appearances, each with their own personality. These appearances are called "Personas". When Cerberus is in her human form she switches between Personas when she hits her head with great force. However, the mechanics behind this is a lot more complicated. Cerberus is widely known for being a hellhound with three heads. While Cerberus is in her human form, each head has its own soul. While in human form, two souls are dormant while one of the souls controls the body. When Cerberus hits her head one of the dormant souls and the one active change places. When the previously active Persona becomes dormant, the soul is transported to a part of Cerberus's consciousness that serves as the holding place for dormant Personas. This causes the bodies appearance and personality to change into the human form of the other head. Since each Persona has a separate personality, they also have separate memories and the only time they share memories is when they are in their demon form. Since they have separate memories they use different magic while in their human form. Just like with memories, when they are in their demon form Cerberus can use each one of her persona's magic. Magic Power Quotes Trivia *The idea of three different beings in one body came from Kuro from Kyou no Cerberus. *Most of Kimiko's Magic Gems were inspired by the BIMs in Btooom. *No one knows exactly how it is possible that each Persona can use a separate magic, but it is theorized that Cerberus's Magic Origin is separated into three different parts when she is in a human form. This allows each Persona to use a different magic. *Permission to use Magic Gem was granted by Leengard Category:Characters Category:Multiple Personalities Category:Female Category:Demon Category:Hellhound Category:Non-Human Category:Guard Category:Mage Category:Hellhound's Decree User Category:Magic Gem User